Breakfast
by Rose Starre
Summary: One fine Sunday, the Rock decides to cook up some breakfast. Of course, passing people can only smell it. As usual, however, Ryback is hungry and will stop at nothing to have some of the Rock's cooking. Will Ryback sneak away with a sausage or two, or will the Rock be serving knuckle sandwiches?
1. Hungry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing said here.**

The Rock flipped the pancake. The scent rising from the food was quite pleasing. In fact, the Rock had asked a few passers-by if they could smell what he was cooking. They could, of course, and several of them had even asked if they could have some. The Rock had thought this was a quite laughable thing and told them no.

Adding the finished pancake to a pile of other finished pancakes, the Rock laid a few sausages in the pan. The fine sizzling of the meat kicked up a wonderful scent and Ryback, who happened to be passing by, smelled it. _I _need_ to have some of that food,_ Ryback thought, _but how do I get it without the Rock catching me?_

Peering carefully into the kitchen, Ryback saw the plate of freshly steaming pancakes sitting on the table behind the Rock. Ryback advanced on the pancakes as quietly as he possibly could. Moving slowly and quite silently, Ryback was just about to lift a warm pancake from the pile, but the Rock somehow sensed his presence. "Ryback," the Rock said, "You aren't going to take any of my pancakes, are you?"

Caught in the act, Ryback dropped the pancake and turned toward the quizzical look of the Rock. "Um," he said, fumbling for an answer, "No, I was just smelling them. Yeah, that's it, smelling." The Rock's questioning gaze followed Ryback as he left.

As soon as he'd left the room, Ryback silently scolded himself. _What was I thinking?!_ Ryback thought angrily. _I could have easily slipped some food out of there without the Rock noticing. _Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Ryback's head. _That's it!_ He thought triumphantly, _I could use a distraction! But who would do that for me?_ Ryback eyed Randy Orton, who just so happened to be passing by, and began to follow him.

**To be continued…**

_The logic behind this story is as follows: The Rock always asks if we can smell what he's cookin' and Ryback always says "Feed me more". So, if the Rock cooks and Ryback is hungry, why not throw them into a story together in which Ryback tries to get at the Rock's cooking? As you know, feedback is welcome, so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading; I'll be back…_


	2. Distraction

**Yep… Still own nothing.**

Randy Orton thought he could hear footsteps behind him. "Why would someone be following me?" he mumbled to himself. He took a few irrational turns, succeeded in getting himself half lost, and finally turned around. "What do you want?" he asked upon seeing Ryback.

"Hey, buddy, would you mind doing something for me?" Ryback asked, somewhat innocently.

_Buddy? This must be something important._ "What is it?" The Viper asked.

"Well, you see… The Rock cooks, doesn't he? And I'm hungry. So…" Ryback began to explain.

"Let me get this straight," Randy said calmly, "You want me to help you get the Rock's food. And why would I do that? You haven't done anything for me."

"Okay, Orton, you win," Ryback sighed. "When I grab the food, I'll save some for you."

Randy smirked. "That's more like it," he stated. "Alright, now… What do you want me to do?"

XXXX(One plan explanation later)XXXX

The Rock busily poked the sausages, eliciting a mouth-watering scent. Randy Orton walked in and make a show of asking the Rock what he was cooking. The Rock deftly answered and continued to cook the sausages.

Creeping in as silently as possible, Ryback slipped a few still-warm pancakes into a small, clean bag. The Rock, thinking he had heard something, turned around and looked briefly about the kitchen. Having quickly hidden himself, Ryback was safe, for the moment.

"So, Rock," Randy asked, "What are these made of?" This question provoked the Rock into going into a somewhat lengthy explanation of the sausages' contents. At least, it was long enough for Ryback to gather some sausages while the Rock had his back turned and hightail it out of there.

"Well, thanks for the info, Rock. Bye!" Randy said, hurriedly leaving the room.

"That was odd…" The Rock murmured, turning back to the stove. Then he saw there was only one sausage left to sizzle in the pan. "Who stole my sausages?!" he bellowed.

XXXX(In a corner, between two large boxes)XXXX

Ryback chuckled and handed over half of the pancakes and sausages. "Well, well, well," he snickered, "Mission accomplished."

"You said it, Ryback," Randy sniggered, chomping on a pancake. "Wow, now I understand why the Rock doesn't let anyone eat what he cooks. It's delicious!"

"Yeah, greedy fiend," Ryback muttered, shaking his head and wrapping a sausage in a pancake.

Soon, the pancakes and sausages were gone. Randy left to do something more important. Staring down at the empty bag, Ryback murmured to himself, "I'm still hungry…" There was one thought going through his head: _Feed me more! Feed me more!_ So Ryback walked toward the kitchen to see (and smell) what the Rock was cookin'.

**To be continued…**


	3. Feed me More!

Breakfast: Feed Me More!

**I am quite busily owning nothing.**

The Rock, having finished what was left of the pancakes and sausages, decided to have some eggs. He cracked a few into the pan and waited. He looked about every so often, wondering who it was that had taken the pancakes and sausages. He suspected Randy Orton of being someone's pawn in an extravagant plot to take whatever food was being cooked.

Meanwhile, Ryback peered cautiously into the kitchen. The Rock spotted him and began to walk toward him, a question forming in his mind. Ryback forced a pained grin and said, "Just smelling." Leaving a partially-confused Rock behind, Ryback conspired quickly to find a new partner in crime.

XXXX(Just down the hall)XXXX

Triple H was lounging on a couch, wondering what to do. His trusty sledgehammer was leaning against the wall beside him. Ryback suddenly approached him, slightly startling The Game. "Can I help you?" Triple H asked.

"Nice sledgehammer you got there," Ryback remarked.

"Yeah," Triple H replied. "What of it?"

"How much do you like smashing things with it?"

Confused by this strange inquiry, The Game asked a question in return, "What are you trying to get at?" At this, Ryback grinned deviously and told him. Eyes widening, Triple H exclaimed, "That is probably the best plan I've heard all day! Let's give it a shot."

And so, Ryback and Triple H walked off down the hall, discussing how and when the sledgehammer would come into play.

XXXX(In the kitchen)XXXX

The Rock carefully poked the eggs in the pan, debating whether or not to scramble them. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed closely by several echoing thumps. The Rock dismissed this as someone fixing something, but the noises persisted.

Storming out of the kitchen, The Rock found Triple H bashing happily away at a rack of steel chairs. "What do you think you're doing?" The Rock snapped, annoyed from all the commotion.

Triple H looked up, eyes aglow from the thrill of smashing things. "I'm playing the game," he answered simply, bashing the rack for emphasis.

"What kind of game is beating a chair rack with a sledgehammer?" The Rock demanded.

"An exciting one," Triple H responded. He shook his sledgehammer at The Rock. "You can't play, though, because you don't have a sledgehammer."

The next words brought a grin to The Game, "And if you're not down with that, then I've got two words for you: Suck it!" Triple H swung his sledgehammer, narrowly missed The Rock, and put a rather large dent in a steel chair.

During this bit of banter, Ryback slipped into the kitchen. He took two plates and two forks and began to put eggs on them. Leaving some eggs for the Rock, Ryback hurried away just before Triple H sounded the ringing, sledgehammer-meets-steel-chair warning for Ryback to get out of there as fast as he could.

XXXX(In that corner between the two boxes)XXXX

Ryback handed over one of the plates. Triple H accepted it and nodded appreciatively. They parted ways and Ryback began to chew on the eggs, plotting his next approach.

**To be continued…**

_Okay, people, the next one will be the last chapter in Breakfast. Don't you worry, though, due to a higher number of views than expected, I shall write you a sequel! So I shall be back!_


	4. Finish It!

Breakfast: Finish It!

The Rock, unsatisfied with his semi-burned eggs, tore open a package of bacon. He placed a few strips of it in the pan, warily keeping an eye on them.

Ryback sniffed the air cautiously. It smelled like bacon, and one simply cannot keep Ryback from bacon. Grinning wildly, he began to search eagerly for someone to help him get it. Preferably someone who wouldn't try to take it from him. Someone who had unfinished business with The Rock and would do it just to see the look on The Brahma Bull's face.

_I need someone that can quickly get on The Rock's nerves…_ Ryback thought as he looked for someone to help him. Suddenly, it came to him: 3MB. They were always trying to get someone to listen to their "music". This would be the ultimate distraction.

XXXX(Somewhere in the halls)XXXX

Ryback found the members of 3MB simply hanging around. Drew McIntyre spotted him lurking about. "Hey, guys," he said to his fellow "band members", "Do you see Ryback over there too?"

"Yeah," Heath Slater answered, "I wonder what he's doing back there."

"Not spying on us, I hope," Drew said.

"Actually, I found someone to listen to your music," Ryback told them, approaching.

"Really?" Heath asked, looking enthusiastic.

Ryback nodded. "Yeah, The Rock is eager to hear you perform," he said smoothly. "Why don't you follow me and I'll take you to him." Two of the 3MB members followed Ryback without question, but Jinder Mahal looked distinctly doubtful.

XXXX(In the kitchen)XXXX

The Rock flipped the bacon over, and the loud sizzling was renewed. Suddenly, 3MB burst in, cheerfully lugging some equipment. "Hey, dude!" Heath called, waving excitedly, "We heard you wanted to hear our music."

"Well, we're here now," Drew said, strumming an experimental chord on his badly-tuned base guitar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" The Rock said, turning from the pan. "I did not ask for this. You guys get out of here."

Ryback snatched as much bacon as he possibly could carry. Then, he ran out of there as fast as he could. The Rock was too busy essentially yelling at 3MB for interrupting his cooking to notice. And so, Ryback partook in what The Rock had been cooking.

XXXX(Between those same two boxes)XXXX

Ryback laughed at The Rock's gullibility, munching happily on the bacon. As he crunched on the bacon, he planned what he would do for lunch.

**Stay tuned for the humorous sequel to Breakfast: Lunch!**

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. As stated above, stay tuned for the sequel, Lunch, for more of Ryback's antics in trying to get The Rock's cooking. 'Cause Ryback's hungry for more! Okay, to be honest, that last bit sounded better in my head… (Edit: I'm back! and so is Ryback! For those of you who don't know, Lunch is posted and ready for the reading. Chapter three is ready but unposted. Read away, my minions!)_


End file.
